


A Dark Mind

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Dark Emerald [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Villain PoV, Violence, creepy stalker person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Rita arrives in Angel Grove to seek out the Power Rangers without expecting what she finds.(Spoilers, Power Rangers 2017.  Dark fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm labeling this with all the warnings because it covers Rita's movements (outside stealing back her goldar) before her last dawn on Earth. I don't know what all's going to happen, or how her thoughts will go, because it's very much from her mind. My current goal is to write her view of each Ranger individually.

Clarity returns slowly to Rita after she is tossed into the sea.  Her body withered in the cold, salty water, but her mind had been cradled in the darkened green light from her power coin.  Through the coin, she has awareness of the world around her, but it grows more pronounced with the world’s sentient, bipedal creatures began to dig her _goldar_ out of the dirt.  They do not know that the gold they take away to turn into computer components and jewelry, amongst other things, is laced with her magic and the blood of her chosen sacrifice and thus linked to her.  They do not know that everything that carries her gold is connected to her, no matter where in the world it is taken.

She learns, in her cocoon of power, she learns languages and culture, and the history of these creatures who look so much like her and not like the Eltareans.

Then she is dragged up from the seabed in a storm powered current and trapped in a net that brings her to the surface.

Her body is weak, and she has little experience to compliment the knowledge her _goldar_ has given her, but as she feels the thrum of power in the world, the shift in the Morphing Grid as the other Power Coins link up and begin to come on line.  

It is time.


End file.
